Vehicle clutch pedals typically include position sensors to determine a position of the vehicle clutch pedal. Such position information may be used to determine when to restart a vehicle engine with automatic stop/start capabilities, or for diagnostics to determine if the clutch pedal is working properly. However, some diagnostics can register false failures when, for example, the vehicle is driven manually without the clutch pedal or when the engine is revved in neutral. While such clutch diagnostic systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a desire for an improved clutch pedal position sensor diagnostic system.